


Poison Apples

by Kabella



Series: Endurance [5]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Annoying, Birthday, Bitter, Dreamworld, Hurt, M/M, Music, Poison, Tour, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella
Summary: Nikki and Tommy are adjusting to life after jail. They can't seem to agree on much, including the current pulse of their relationship.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Endurance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Poison Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter in the series. This one follows Misunderstood.

It’s been 6 weeks since Tommy’s release from jail. If one were to ask Nikki how everything is going, he would smile wide, and say things are great! Things with his wife are steady. The kids are happy. He’s truly excited about the plans they have with their music. And as far as he’s concerned, he and Tommy are back in a happy place with each other. Yeah, arguing has become commonplace, but the relationship between the two has always been intense. Their antics are intense. Their conversations are intense. Their sex is intense. The arguing, in Nikki’s eyes, just seems like a natural extension of who they are. 

However, if one were to ask Tommy how everything is going, he would say things are confusing and draining. His ex-wife has been playing the role of a temptress. The music is grating on him. His interests have shifted, and Nikki and the rest of the band have no intention of veering away from the Motley sound. As for Nikki, Tommy loves him, more completely than he’s ever loved anyone. The sex is incredible, and a good place for Tommy to release his pent up aggression. But, god, Nikki is becoming more irritating to him by the day. Nikki seems to be so caught up in his perfect little world, that he doesn’t take the time to listen to Tommy anymore. Maybe he’s avoiding it intentionally, just to keep himself comfortable in his dream-like life. Tommy thinks he’s living in a fantasy world, refusing to understand how his wife is controlling him, the fans are bored, and Tommy is crying out for attention and to be heard. Nikki doesn’t see the crack in the foundation, and it’s starting to spread out like a spider’s web.

\------------

“Dude! Greatest Hits Tour! It’s gonna knock everyone’s socks off!” Nikki shouts, with exuberance at Tommy, waving around a stack of paperwork related to the upcoming record release, as he comes barreling through the sliding doors.

“Yeah, it will be great, Nik,” Tommy says, sounding bored, as he leans back, smoking, on a patio lounge chair in his backyard.

“Are you sleeping with your eyes open again?” Nikki asks with a furrowed brow.

“No. I just don’t see the point of this tour. I’m not sure if I’m ready to go back out there.”

“Come on, man. We have a few new songs, and we always have so much fun together once we’re out there.”

“I just think this is mostly for Vince. He’s the tour freak. Plus he’s got all those financial problems. So basically, I’m working to pay his fucking bills, when he hasn’t done jack shit for me.”

“This is a band of 4. We’re all in this together, man. There’s people out there who need to hear our music.”

“I guess. But, I just think that I want to look towards some other avenues, musically. I have some bad-ass shit firing off in my head that I want to explore. I can’t seem to stop thinking about it.”

“After this tour, OK? Anyway, who are you going to fuck everynight on your solo tour?” Nikki says, a devilish grin, curling off his lips.

Tommy responds with an equally devilish smirk. God, Nikki knows exactly where his Achilles heel is. He cannot resist this man. Tommy thinks that he’s going to slap Nikki around in the head a little bit during their romp in the sheets, hoping to jolt him out of his fantasy world.

\------------------

**A month later, on tour** \- 

“Nikki, can we please put a muzzle on Vince when we’re off-stage. I greatly appreciate it,” Tommy huffs, slamming the hotel room door.

Nikki rolls his eyes, “Who cares. Fuck him.”

“I care! I’m tired of his bullshit. He’s purposely trying to provoke me!”

“You think that? Really?”

“Of course you’d stick up for him. It’s like you’re best buddies now.”

“Hey, don’t go there. He and I just came to an understanding with each other. We don’t fight anymore.”

“So now he picks fights with me.”

“Would you prefer that he and I go back to fighting?! This tour would be over.”

“That would be a relief for me. And why do you think that you’re the only person who matters here? Don’t be so secure in thinking that this tour is going to last just because you and Vince are OK with each other,” Tommy snaps back.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re unhappy with him. I’ll talk to him, OK?” Nikki says, advancing on Tommy.

Tommy settles down and gives in. He always gives in. Nikki makes him weak.

\------------------

**Dec. 1998**

“Why so down, Nik?” Tommy asks, wrapping his arms around the bassist.

“Just thinking,” Nikki replies.

Tommy works his way around to face Nikki, who’s sitting on seat in the empty tour bus. He plants a deep kiss on Nikki’s lips. “39 more of those coming today,” Tommy smiles.

Nikki gives a weak smile in return.

“Come on, old man. You’re the sexiet 40 year old man that I know. And I have things planned tonight. Gonna make you feel as giddy as a teenage boy in heat.”

“Thanks, T,” Nikki says, pulling Tommy in for another kiss. “This one is just hitting me hard.”

“I’m going to be hitting you hard, later,” Tommy says, full-sized grin intact.

The band heads to the arena that night for their show. Tommy is excited for it to be over, so that he and Nikki can go back to the hotel for some fun. Only, things don’t go as planned when a certain blonde bombshell makes a surprise appearance on stage. Yep, Nikki’s wife shows up to give Nikki a royal 40th birthday treatment. Tommy isn’t angry, but he’s sorely disappointed. 

Nikki pulls Tommy aside after the concert and apologizes, saying he didn’t know that she was going to show up. 

“I know, love. Have a good time tonight,” Tommy says, squeezing his shoulder as he walks away.

“T…… tomorrow night. Please.”

Tommy smirks. “You might not get the full royal treatment. It won’t be your birthday anymore. I might need to bestow some punishment instead.”

Nikki smiles back. “Anything you got, baby.”

Tommy walks away. He understands. They’ve both had to make concessions with each other over the years to accommodate their wives, but it never gets any easier.

\-------------------

**Early 1999, still on tour -**

“How’s your music stuff coming along?” Nikki asks, climbing on board Tommy’s traveling studio on the bus.

“Great. I want you to hear this. It’s fucking bitchin,” Tommy says, slinging his headphones off and placing them on Nikki’s ears. He flips some switches and plays a sampling of his music for Nikki.

“It’s killer. You nailed it,” Nikki says. A fake smile on his face, which Tommy is aware of. He ignores it.

“Fuck man. I can’t wait for this tour to end. I got so much pulsing through my head. I can’t calm myself down. I gotta find a manager and some collaborators. Fuck man!” Tommy roars, with uncontrolled enthusiasm.

“I’m starting a little side project too called 58. I--”

“That’s cool, Nik. I know you’ve mentioned it before, but this ain’t no side project for me,” Tommy says, placing the headphones back on.

Nikki kisses the top of Tommy’s head and let’s himself off the bus, feeling concerned.

\---------------

**Backstage after a show -**

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Tom!”

“It’s all good, man. Really.”

“Unbelievable! You’re going to get bitten again. She’s playing you, fool,” Nikki spits, after witnessing Tommy and his ex-wife getting cozy and frisky with each other again.

“Fuck you, Nik. You don’t know anything. We have kids together. If she’s willing to make this work, we owe it to our kids.”

“My ex and I have kids together, and I know that she’s toxic! Bad for the kids!”

“You just don’t want to see me with someone else again. Right?”

“That’s a fucked up thing to say. And no, that’s not true. It’s just her. She put your fucking ass in jail over something that should have been resolved at home. Fucked up your life! And now you’re boning her again. Stupid.”

“You’re the one who’s stupid. Too stupid to see that I don’t give a shit about this tour anymore. Too stupid to realize that Vince is fucking everything up! Yet now, your eyes are suddenly wide open because part of what you selfishly want is being taken away.”

“I’ll be waiting for that phone call to bail your ass out of jail again,” Nikki says, storming off.

\---------------------

**March 1999, enroute to another venue on a plane-**

“Tommy, we can work this out,” Nikki whispers.

“I’m done, Nikki. I swear.”

“He’s upset too. I think he’s crying.”

“Yeah, in his plush accommodations. While I was a breath away from crying in a jail cell.”

“Vince wasn’t trying to get you arrested.”

“Right. Keep telling yourself that. I wouldn’t be surprised to see law enforcement meet me at the gate when we arrive.”

“We’ll straighten this out.”

“You straighten it out. I’m not dealing with that blonde motherfucker anymore. I’m not going back to jail because of him.”

“But you’re willing to risk everything for that other blonde.”

“Fuck you. Mind your own damn business.”

“This band and tour is my damn business, and yours too. Let’s just finish this tour, and we can all take a break. Jeez,” Nikki says, exhaling loudly.

“You manage that fucking blonde up there, and I’ll manage mine.”

“Fine. Hey, that’s good by the way, that the judge threw out your violation of probation case for drinking. You know since your ex reported you. Good thing I was able to testify on your behalf.”

“Enough!” Tommy says, getting up to switch seats.

\-------------------

And so it goes on. Little poison apples being thrown at each other, for months, causing a slow death. Nikki, caught up in his own self-important world, refusing to see the poison spreading through the veins of his relationship. Tommy feeling the full effects of the poison. It’s starting to choke him, and leave that bitter taste in his mouth. Never having dealt with the trauma of his jail sentence, already being susceptible to the venom, with no armor in place to keep it out. In Tommy’s weakened state, the poison has already begun to wrap itself around his heart, set to kill his heartbeat.


End file.
